


【超蝙/SB】就像养猫一样/Like kitty like love(猫化）Chapter 3

by sickworld



Series: 【超蝙/SB】就像养猫一样/Like kitty like love(猫化） [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickworld/pseuds/sickworld
Summary: ——后来，克拉克终于明白，爱一个人，就像养猫一样。他（它）或许和你最初期望的不一样，或许有个坏脾气，或许一点儿也不可爱，甚至经常让你生气，让你忍不住想自己到底为什么要惹上这个家伙。可无论他做了什么（它），你永远也不会真的讨厌它。你永远爱他（它）。阅读声明：1. 虽然建议代入亨超本蝙形象，但本文并不基于BVS剧情2. 本文杂糅了N52超、MOS超和BVS蝙的设定，所以这里出现的是年轻的刚刚开始做超人的克拉克（28岁）和已经不再做蝙蝠侠的布鲁斯（40岁）





	【超蝙/SB】就像养猫一样/Like kitty like love(猫化）Chapter 3

Chapter 3

认识克拉克-肯特的人都会说他是个好小伙。高大健壮，勤劳能干，在农场干活的时候尤其可靠。虽然这个大块头有时候不免显得有些笨拙，但他性情温和宽厚又助人为乐，斯莫维尔的长辈都喜欢他。不过都怪他那木讷温吞的性子、笨拙的表现还有老气过时的打扮，他在学校里可算不上受欢迎的人物。

可惜好景不长，在肯特家的男孩儿参加那漂亮又欢乐的高中毕业舞会那天，肯特夫妇出了车祸。可怜的克拉克，警|察们找上他告诉他那悲讯时，他正在布置成舞厅的学校体育馆和拉娜跳舞呢。人们说起那晚都忍不住叹息，年轻稚气的小克拉克，穿着他穿过的最好的西装，从毕业舞会上离开，从医院的停|尸|间里领回了自己母亲的遗|体，又眼睁睁地看着自己的父亲咽下最后一口气。唉，就在几个小时前，他的母亲还为他整理过西装的领带，他的父亲还打趣他都快成年了竟连领带都打不好。曾经幸福美满的一家，如今，唉，如今，人们只能掩面长叹一声可惜。

好在克拉克真是个好小伙，这悲剧并没有使他自甘堕|落，他将家里的农场交给了可靠的邻居打理，自己又去了别的城市里上大学。那几年里，他每年都会回到斯莫维尔纪念自己的父母，镇上的人也只有在这个时间里才能见到他，问问他一个人过得如何。别人问起，他总说自己一人很好，不过明眼人也看得出来，这孩子虽然笑着，心里却很是寂寞。

他大学从新闻专业毕业后四处流|浪了几年，今年已经二十八岁的克拉克终于又回了斯莫维尔，他前不久又接受自己父母的老朋友特里先生的邀请，马上就要去大都会的每日星报（Daily Star）就职。他去父母的墓前探望，又在老房子里待了几日，便打算踏入新生活了。镇上的人们送别已经长大成人的克拉克，也算是为过世的肯特夫妇感到了些许安慰。

他最近的工作是在追查揭露格伦摩根，这位大都会的市长并不像他在当初竞|选的时候表现的那样廉|洁|公|明，事实上克拉克已经不止一次在文章中质疑过他权|力使用不当，并掌握了一定他涉|嫌|非|法占用土地、获取资金甚至勾结当地黑|帮的证据。这些报道或许可以动摇他的地位，但就像一阵风吹过草原，哗啦啦一阵响后又归于平静。格伦摩根有的是方法按下这些对他不利的质控，销|毁证据，甚至反咬一口。

克拉克虽然不甘心，却不得不听从特里先生的建议，暂且韬光养晦，不露锋芒。他知道特里先生是为他的安全着想，格伦摩根已经因为克拉克的紧追不舍注意到了这名不知天高地厚的记者和他所在的报社，特里先生不得不把他外派到哥谭，试图让格伦摩根的注意力从他身上转到别处去。但好心的特里先生可不知道克拉克可根本不怕格伦摩根与他背后的灰|色|势|力，无论是冰冷的枪|械或是阴|险的陷阱都无法伤害他分毫。事实上，克拉克会妥协的唯一原因是不想格伦摩根把整个每日星报当做目标，无论特里先生的做法能不能保护他，他都可以借此保护报社。

这就是为什么他会在哥谭做一个韦恩集团新成立的信|托|基|金|会晚宴的报道，当然宴会中途突如其来的爆|炸完全不在他的预料之内，更别提和这只大猫不可思议的相遇了。

静悄悄地起了床，克拉克坐在桌前，一边用眼尾的余光时不时关注着一旁好不容易睡着的猫咪，一边将凌晨才完成的报道发到主编的邮箱。等做完了份内的工作，他才穿上外套离开房间，离开之前，他还不忘在门外的把手上挂上“请勿打扰”的挂牌——他可不希望自己因为被打扫房间的旅店员工发现猫咪而被罚款，也不希望猫咪趁着打扫的时机溜出房间甚至被赶到大街上。看在上帝的份上，就算它没有受伤，这么冷的冬天如果无家可归的话，它很有可能会被冻死在外面。

他顶着寒风出了旅馆，呼出的气息在眼镜表面上液化成一层薄雾。一月的哥谭分外寒冷，雪下了一整夜，连地面都冻得坚硬，若是抬头，灰蒙的天空上只有厚重阴郁的云层让人倍感压抑。

他一路步行到昨日举行宴会的酒店，原本气派的酒店大楼如今蒙上一层不详的颜色，顶楼焦黑而残破，看起来像是一个被什么虚空中冒出来的怪物一口咬掉了头。酒店外围架设着隔离带，警|察与工作人员为了调查与善后工作进进出出，大群记者举着摄影机和话筒继续跟踪报道爆|炸案的后续，路人也纷纷驻足围观，有的甚至故意闯进镜头里为自己的出镜而洋洋得意。

由于酒店主楼被封锁，侧边的餐厅被临时布置成一个服务中心，为所有住客处理各种后续工作。

等到排在前面的人一一离去，克拉克终于站在服务台前，向工作人员表示自己是昨日前来采访的记者，在高层的区域捡到一只猫，因为突发爆|炸而来不及寻找它的主人，现在想请酒店帮忙确认并联系归还。

他当然不能直接说自己是在顶层捡到猫的，因为酒店的顶层是一整个套房，自己若是表示出现在那里必定会惹人怀疑。

服务台的女士将信将疑，但看在克拉克一脸诚恳的份上，还是认真地在系统中查询了，然后她回答：“十分抱歉，但这里并没有高层的住客携带猫咪入住的记录。有两位客人带了狗，但我想这和您要找的人无关。”

这样的答案多少有些出乎克拉克的预料，他不想侵犯客人的隐|私，却不得不借用透视并将电脑中的高层住客信息迅速记在脑子里，然后向服务台的女士致谢离开。

走出酒店的克拉克心情有点复杂，他在系统里的顶层住客信息那儿看到了一个意料之外又情理之中的名字——布鲁斯-韦恩。

没错了，还能是谁呢？哥谭最高档酒店的最豪华套房当然只能属于这座城市的国王。

哥谭，这座美国犯|罪|率最高的城市，滋养了无数罪|恶，创造了众多悲剧。这里的罪|恶，即使是下一场最冷最厚的雪也掩盖不住哪怕是一丁点儿的肮|脏，黑|帮割据，政|府|腐|败，还有那些不正常的疯子踏着玻璃与血摧残人们的理智与良|知。若要说悲剧，又有什么比得上韦恩家呢？赫赫有名的大善人托马斯-韦恩，当战地医生的时候幸运的没有死在炮火里，却在试图治愈这座城市的顽疾时，死在了条普通的阴暗的肮脏的小巷子里，死在了一个平凡的贫穷的不务正业的没良心的抢劫犯手里，连带着他那位温柔优雅的夫人一起。

那条巷子和哥谭的任何一条巷子没什么区别，那个抢劫犯也和哥谭的任何一个人没什么区别。人们谈起那场悲剧，总要叹息着摇头，恶狠狠地说一句“这个城市真是没救了”。

那场悲剧的见证者——韦恩夫妇的独子，布鲁斯-韦恩，起初被大家视为一个无辜的受害者，有的人心疼，有的人幸灾乐祸，有的人有所图谋。可最后，所有人都把他当做悲剧的延续。为什么这么说呢？因为了不起的韦恩夫妇的孩子，竟长成了那样一个愚蠢的一无是处的花花公子。有人猜测是因为童年的悲剧导致他失去人生的方向，也有人说是缺少了父母的管教让他不学无术毫无美德，总之，布鲁斯-韦恩虽然享受着他父母为他留下来的地位与财富，在众人心中，却是韦恩家的一个污点。这么些年来，不知多少人人在宴会上，将轻蔑愤恨的一句“要我说，幸亏韦恩夫妇死得早，否则看见这么个儿子，迟早也得被气死”当做佐酒的点心，配着和黄金一个价的香槟喝进肚里。

不过，如今年近四十的布鲁斯-韦恩好歹是比年轻时安分一点了，虽然也说不上浪子回头什么的， 可总算是没过去那么荒唐愚蠢。

在来哥谭之前，克拉克了解过有关这位富豪的背景，坦白说，照片里的布鲁斯-韦恩非常英俊迷人，但他的声名狼藉让克拉克难以产生什么好感。而信托基金酒会上的寥寥几句交谈，甚至让克拉克异常生气。

那个布鲁斯-韦恩，人前有多么的迷人夺目，私底下说起话来就有多么的刻薄可恶，眼角眉梢还都是一副微醺懒散的傲慢样子，真是金玉其外败絮其中的典型。

可克拉克又说不出来自己到底在生什么气，明明比布鲁斯-韦恩恶劣百倍的家伙他都遇见过。他曾在酒吧打工时为了阻止无赖的客人骚|扰女孩子而被生生泼了一脸啤酒，他当然可以狠狠地教训那个家伙，可是他不敢，因为他害怕自己伤害到别人，所以他只能愤怒地抄起两根大树干把那人的车捅了个对穿。然而布鲁斯-韦恩又做错了什么呢？他什么都没做错，只不过是顶着张漂亮的脸蛋说了些让人恼火的话而已。

他只不过是个好看的讨厌鬼而已，克拉克还能怎样呢？既不能打他，又不能砸了他的车，除了自己在这儿生生闷气，还能怎样？

不过话又说回来，如果那只猫的主人是韦恩的话，倒是可以解释不少问题，比如它身上昂贵手术的痕迹，比如它那尊贵又挑剔的生活习惯，再比如它那傲慢得令人牙痒的性格。那副傲慢的模样，倒是和韦恩像了个十成十。

 

***

 

克拉克仍未知道那天所遇见的猫的心情——

 

布鲁毛：被外星人留在脏兮兮的小旅馆了


End file.
